The White Creek
by ForestShade
Summary: I will now tell you a story that has been passed down to every generation. Its about the many misfortunes and heartbreak of a cat, who's life never seemed to change for the better, but only for the worst. This is the story about how the dreaded White Creek got its name and the horror that is held underneath its white, clear depths...(Adopted form Bluestormytiger) Rated T.


**Hello! This is a story I have adopted form BlueStormyTiger! Thanks so much Im looking forward to writing this :D Anyway, I have changed the original plot but I'm keeping the characters as the same, except for some of the names.**

 **These are the original characters that came with the adopting info, I have changed some of the so I will tell you now.**

 **Rosebloom- name will be changed to Scarletpaw (warriors name will be revealed in the next chapter)**

 **Dewtail- name will be changed to Longpaw, (warriors name will be revealed the next chapter)**

 **Treepaw- name will be changed to Leafkit**

 **Snakeflower- will be changed to Snakekit (debating on weather to change her warrior name)**

 **Wetfoot- name will be changed to Spiderkit**

 **Whitepaw- her name will stay**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy the prologue :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _A young javanese molly with bright silver fur gulped as all eyes turned to her, she felt her heart beat quicken as she met the radiant blue eyes of her mentor_ with her own amber ones. The black pelt of the older bombay tom was quivering with anticipation as he watched her, awaiting her answer. The moon made the water of the moon pool sparkle and the entire cave was covered in the shadow of rippling water. She sighed and lowered her head.

"N-no…" she whispered, soft gasps of shock came from the four other cats that sat around her. Nightshade gave his apprentice a bewildered look and he flinched his blue eyes widening in disbelief.

"W-what S-Scarletpaw…" the javanese raised her head and she felt tears form in her eyes, biting back a helpless cry Scarletpaw shook her head sending tears flying from her face, they hit her mentors nose and he just stared at her.

"I-Im sorry, I c-can't…I love him…" Scarletpaw broke off with a cry of surprise as her mentor cuffed her over the ear, her eyes widened in sadness and bewilderment.

"Forgive me Nightshade I…" Scarletpaw began but the older tom turned away from her.

"Deepest apologies, we will be departing now" Nightshade's meow was hard and emotionless, yellow eyes narrowed. He dipped his head to his fellow medicine cats and in turn they did the same. He turned around swiftly and began to pad to the entrance.

Scarletpaw followed with her head low and tail dragging along the ground. She followed her mentor back to camp the full moon shawn brightly above them, casting its pale light over the tree tops, turning the green leaves a shade of silver. Before she new it Scarletpaw felt the brambles that made up her camp entrance scratch and pull at her pelt. She followed her mentor into the medicine cats den but she stopped as she bumped into him. She raised her silver head and her amber eyes filled with confusion.

"Nightshade?" she murmured, the black bombay turned towards her pain and sorrow filled his blue eyes. Scarletpaw froze and she felt claws pull at her heart, she gave her mentor a sad and hopeless look and he just shook his head.

"Go to the apprentices den, you no longer sleep here" he murmured and turned away his tail brushing against his former apprentices nose. She sneezed softly and tears welled in her eyes. She sniffed and turned away, she bolted into the apprentices den tears falling down her face.

"Scarletpaw whats wrong?" a grey american curl tabby tom with striking yellow eyes meowed worry filling his eyes. He was the only apprentice at the moment aside from his sister who was in the medicine cats den after a fox attack. She ran at him top speed knocking the tom off his paws. He wrapped his tail around her comfortingly and began to groom her silver ruffled coat. She began to relax and her sobs turned into whimpers, she closed her eyes and he pulled her closer laying his head on her shoulder as she buried her face into his chest. With each other for company the two apprentices fell asleep, soft purring broke the silence that had once before filled the den.


End file.
